Just a Phase
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Upon officially retiring, Baileywick is both thrilled yet apprehensive when Nigel moves in to help make his transition a little easier; in addition, his brother seems to have taken a liking to a certain sorceress, which is unsettling for both him and Cedric.


Just a Phase

Summary: Upon officially retiring, Baileywick is both thrilled yet apprehensive when Nigel moves in to help make his transition a little easier; in addition, his brother seems to have taken a liking to a certain sorceress, which is unsettling for both him and Cedric.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except any mentioned OC (minus Nana, who belongs to MarionetteJ2X). 😊

A/N: Baileywick's turn for a story! And for the first time ever, I'm writing for Nigel's character. :D Gotta be honest. I had to go back and do some research on him, especially for his mannerisms and such. Lol. It had been a LONG time since I'd seen "Baileywick's Day Off," so I needed some refreshing. And can I just point out how VASTLY different most of the characters were back at the beginning (obviously)? Lol. They've come a long way! Hope you enjoy!

PS: I apologize ahead of time if you have a similar reaction to Baileywick's toward the end. Lol! Imagination is a powerful thing. That's all I'm going to say. :D

*Story*

It was hard to believe that the day of Baileywick's retirement had come, but it _had_ come all the same… It was late May, about a week before Cedric and Sofia were due to leave on their yearly summer quest as Magical Protectors, and the steward had finally decided to turn over his duties to someone else.

"I can't believe you're retiring, Mr. Baileywick," Violet lamented as she watched her longtime friend conclude his final round of errands in the castle. She sniffled a couple of times before sighing. "It's just not going to be the same without you in charge."

"Oh, come now, Violet," Baileywick began encouragingly with a warm smile on his face, "I'll still be around. I might even be able to lend a helping hand every now and then if you'd like. But I can feel it…" He placed one hand on his heart. "In here. I know it's time. I've had this job for a very long time, and I'm not getting any younger."

She grinned as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "You don't look a day over 49!"

The steward chuckled. "While that's kind of you to say, we both know it's very much not true." He reached up and straightened her maid bonnet before smiling fondly at her. "I'll miss our work dynamic a great deal, you know."

"So will I, sir…" She nodded once, mostly to keep herself composed around her boss. "You, um… You mentioned that your retirement party is tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, although I told King Roland there was really no need for a party. I'm not much for personal celebration, but he insisted." He smiled and shook his head in amusement. "My brother Nigel was always gushing about how wonderful it was to be retired, so perhaps I'll finally discover what he's talking about. When he finds out about my retirement, he'll probably already have plans for us to go fishing and apple picking."

"And don't forget eating plenty of ice cream," Violet jested, giggling as he smirked and rolled his eyes. "But you more than deserve it, Mr. Baileywick. You've worked hard for this family, and you've kept this castle in shape. Every nook and cranny is spic and span, and I've seen nary a speck of dust on any surface since I've come to work here." She shook her head slowly. "Whoever follows after your impeccable example has a great deal to do before ever hoping to be even the tiniest bit as brilliant of a steward as you've been."

Baileywick chuckled, feeling rather flattered by her words. "I appreciate it, Violet, but I was simply doing my job. Anyone who's passionate about doing something and doing it well would have the same results."

"Perhaps, but none will ever be as good as you—not to me, anyway." She sighed as she wiped her hands against her apron. "Well, I'd best get to bed. I could use a good rest. I hope you do the same, sir, so that you'll be ready for tomorrow."

He smiled at her. "I'm not sure anything really prepares you to leave behind the one thing you've done most of your life, but I'm definitely going to try my best." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Good night, Violet. Sleep well."

A sad smile graced her lips before she covered it up with a more pleasant one. "Same to you, Mr. Baileywick." She turned and hurried away, not allowing him to see any more of the emotion threatening to spill forth.

Baileywick took one last look around at everything. It was perfect, as usual. He'd always made sure to keep things in tip-top shape, because it not only kept the castle functioning properly, but himself as well. He was a man of order, structure, perfection, and punctuality. He'd lived his life by the clock for the last several decades, and on the rare occasion that he went against the clock, he'd felt like a fish out of water. What would life be like, then, now that he'd no longer have to worry about things like time? Deadlines? Royal parties that needed preparation?

While his spirit still longed to continue his role as steward, his body was definitely beginning to argue against him. He could feel how weary his bones were. His eyesight wasn't as keen as it used to be. In fact, he'd nearly missed correcting a knife that had been placed the wrong way a few days ago (by a new guy who'd come to the castle to work, no less). Inwardly, he'd berated himself, although he knew it was just one little detail that probably no one else (besides him) would have caught. But that was just it, wasn't it? His whole life had been dedicated to order and predictability. Not only did the royal family depend on him, but so did his team.

So, leaving all that behind would be very difficult. But he did have a replacement in mind. Someone who saw things the way he did, and who could eventually fall nicely into that leadership role when given the chance.

Baileywick hummed softly to himself as he prepared to head to bed, but he stopped when he came across a small portrait hanging on the wall. It was a recent one: one that Corban had 'painted' with some finger paints that Cordelia had created for him. The blur of reds and blues didn't really capture any specific person, scene, or idea, because a three-year-old child had made it, but it was still fun to look at when he went to and from work.

Reaching up, he knocked the portrait askew. He then walked away a few paces, stopped, turned, and gasped in feigned surprise. "Oh, no. Someone has messed up the portrait. I must correct it." Smiling to himself, since he now had one last 'mission' to complete before officially calling it a day (and a career, for that matter), he strolled up to the wall, fixed the portrait with a finesse known only to the steward of Enchancia, and then walked away with a satisfied expression on his face.

* * *

The next morning, Baileywick met up with his team in the kitchen as they discussed the list of daily activities. It was his sign-off gesture to the other workers, and from there he would make a special announcement.

"…And I believe that's everything that must be done for the day, everyone," the steward concluded. He looked up from his list. "And…as I will be the recipient of this…retirement party that I'm not fully prepared for…" He smiled as the others chuckled or giggled. "…I'll of course have to entrust my position to someone else. Not only for today, but from here on out." He rolled up his list and sighed. "I've thought long and hard about my decision, and for me, it was a surprisingly easy one. There's one person who's stood out to me over the years: known for hard work, dedication, creativity when needed, and a positive attitude. And not only is this person a wonderful worker…" He smiled as his eyes settled on a clearly emotional Violet, who blinked as she noticed him looking directly at her. "…But I'm also proud to call her my friend. Violet?"

"M-Me?" The flabbergasted handmaiden was nearly shaking as the other maids and a few of the other workers excitedly encouraged her as they ushered her toward the steward. She stood before Baileywick, clearly nervous and surprised. "M-Mr. Baileywick, you don't have to do that. I'm just honored that I was able to work for you, sir."

"And _I'll _be honored if you carry on my work, Violet." He reached out and picked up one of her hands, turning it over and placing the daily list of chores there. "You know how I operate. You know the routine and expectations. You've picked up everything quicker than any other worker I've ever seen. So, it would give me great pleasure if you would be my successor and be the Royal Stewardess of Enchancia." He chuckled as she gasped upon hearing the official title. "King Roland already approved, by the way."

"Oh, you're going to make me cry!" Violet held her composure a bit as the others laughed. "I accept, on two conditions…"

"I'm listening."

"One, I'll need a little bit of help getting started, if you don't mind." She gestured toward the list. "I may have followed and worked with you for all these years, but it's one thing to follow and another to lead."

"Not a problem," he responded, chuckling. "I'll be glad to help. And what's your other condition?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'd like a hug."

"A…hug?" Everyone knew that Baileywick wasn't necessarily big on a lot of emotion or personal contact, but Violet _was_ his friend, and she _was_ going to stand in for him as the new stewardess, so… "All right."

She grinned. "Really?!" She then blushed as the other maids started snickering. "I-I-I mean… Heh." She turned and threw the list at Marcie, who'd all but snorted and howled in laughter at her sister's embarrassed reaction. "Knock it off, or I'll have you and Suzette workin' all day scrubbin' the entire second floor by yourselves."

"You give her a title, and all of a sudden, she turns into a tyrant," Suzette joked with a grin.

"Everyone, you're dismissed," Baileywick said, a sense of nostalgia overwhelming him. "And, um… Thank you for making this job one I've really and truly enjoyed. Please continue to do as well for the royal family—and for Violet—as you've done for me."

There was a rush of murmurs and congratulations poured out before the workers all dispersed to do their usual chores.

Violet was about to leave, but she felt a hand grasp hers, halting her movements. She turned and blinked toward her friend. "Mr. Baileywick?"

He smiled. "I believe you asked for a hug. After sticking with me all these years, I think I owe you one." In a rare moment of sentiment and even suaveness, he gently pulled her toward him, embracing her gently.

The former handmaiden, now stewardess, smiled happily as she hugged him. She relished this moment, because she knew it would only happen rarely (if ever again). She giggled as he released her. "I've got work to do now, but…I'll be at your retirement party this afternoon. I'll get someone I trust to finish my part of the chores."

"I'd suggest Rohit," he informed her, causing her to laugh. "He's really thorough and efficient."

"I was thinking the same thing. Great minds think alike, hmm?" She sighed before nodding. "Well, I'd best be off. Thank you again for this opportunity, Mr. Baileywick. I won't let you down." Before he could react, she'd hugged him briskly again before hurrying off to catch up with the others (and to give her new role a try without his guidance for one day).

Baileywick laughed softly before heading out of the kitchen.

* * *

That afternoon, Baileywick ambled into the dining room, where he was greeted with an explosion of confetti and streamers that fell directly in front of him. He blinked as he turned toward the snickering James. "Prince James, I thought you outgrew your affinity for cannons when you were younger."

James smirked as he patted the cannon next to him. "It's not a _real_ cannon, Baileywick. It can't be. Cedric made it."

Cedric sputtered at the prince's wording while a few others (including his own partner) were either snickering or trying to hold back their laughter. "I beg your pardon, Prince James?"

"I meant it's not like a _weapon_ or anything! It was designed to shoot confetti, and so that's what it does. For _that_ purpose, you did a good job."

"Uh-huh…" Cedric turned toward Sofia, who had her face hidden behind Nana as she extended the little girl to him. He could tell that she was snickering. "I'm glad you find this funny, my dear." He gently took Nana into his arms before offering his friend a playfully bereft look.

"Sorry, sorry…" She grinned before turning toward the retiring steward. "Welcome to your party, Baileywick! Amber did all the planning, and Chef Andre made all your favorite foods."

"This is incredible," Baileywick murmured as he observed the long table covered in lilac and cream tablecloths, with a lovely spread of all sorts of foods and decorations. A few other tables set to the side had piles of gifts on them, each tied into silver packages. Quite a few people were already present: Roland, Miranda, Corban, James, Amber, Desmond, Sofia, Cedric, Nana, Cordelia, Calista, and Angel (although the last two were currently busy practicing a spell off to the side and didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was going on). "I can't believe you went to all this trouble."

"Are you kidding?" Miranda laughed as she carried a sleepy Corban in her arms. "Baileywick, you do everything for us. The least we can do is return the favor this one afternoon. It's not every day you retire, after all."

"And as much as we'll miss you as our steward," Amber began, sounding like she was on the verge of crying (as she was beginning to do a little more often, which came as no surprise under the circumstances), "we're glad you'll still live here with us." She paused before giving him an imploring look. "You…_are_ still planning to live here, right?"

He chuckled warmly as he smiled at the blonde princess. "I wouldn't dream of moving anywhere else, Princess Amber. As long as I'm welcome, I'll stay here. Not to sound overly sentimental, but I _do_ look at all of you like family…" He smirked toward Cedric. "Even you, Cedric."

Cordelia cackled as she saw her brother's mildly miffed expression. "Well, you _do_ argue like brothers, so that makes sense, I suppose."

"Oh, there are some more people coming to your retirement party, Baileywick," Roland informed his friend as he guided him to the head of the table, where the king would usually sit. Rather than waiting for the steward to protest, he gingerly pushed him into the chair instead. "I think a few are just running late."

"I know Violet had to finish my—er, _her_ shift," Baileywick acknowledged as he withdrew his pocket watch, peering at it thoughtfully. "There are twelve minutes left until she is able to finish that shift. She will then have twenty-four minutes of downtime before having to finish for the evening." Nodding, he put his watch away before looking up, blinking as he saw the others staring at him. "What?"

"How does it feel to be a precise pocket watch perceiver?" Cedric jested as Nana climbed up to sit on his head, her tiny hands holding onto his hair for balance.

Baileywick raised one eyebrow inquiringly at the sorcerer before rolling his eyes. "I see your penchant for alliteration has returned, Cedric. You never cease to amaze me."

As the group gathered around the table and sat in their chairs, one of the guards walked inside.

"King Roland," the man greeted before bowing. "There is a visitor here for the Royal Steward's retirement party. He calls himself Nigel."

"Nigel," Baileywick gasped as he nearly stood up, only stopping as he saw Roland nod toward the guard to retrieve the visitor. "Oh, I'd completely forgotten to tell him about my retirement…"

"We took care of that," Miranda assured him. "I figured it would be important to have your brother here. And this time, it's definitely all about you."

He smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Queen Miranda. I had no idea."

"That's because it was a secret," Amber informed him. "Only a few of us knew."

"Yeah," Sofia laughed.

"Wait." Cedric gaped at his friend. "You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Well, of course she didn't, Ceddy," Cordelia scoffed. "You can't keep a secret."

"Oh, not _this_ again…" He rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

"Wicky!"

Baileywick laughed in amusement as he heard his brother before he saw him. However, seeing Nigel enter with his usual bout of vivacious energy, he stood up and approached him. "Nigel."

"Come here, little brother!" Nigel pulled Baileywick into an enthusiastic hug, causing a few snickers and giggles around the room as the now former steward clearly looked uncomfortable. "You should have told me you were retiring yesterday! I would have been here last week to help prepare you for your freedom!"

Baileywick smiled uneasily as Nigel released him. "Honestly, that's what I was afraid you'd say. I wouldn't have gotten any work done with you here, Nigel. Not necessarily in a _bad_ way, but…"

"I get it. I'm too much fun to have around when you're trying to work." He smirked and shrugged good naturedly. He then looked around at the others. "Well, I see some familiar faces and some unfamiliar faces here…" He reached out to Corban, who giggled as he shook his hand. "Hello, young man. What's your name?"

Miranda smiled. "This is Corban, our youngest son. He's three years old now. He just had a birthday a few weeks ago."

"Well, pleased to meet you, Prince Corban." Nigel grinned upon spotting Cordelia. "Cordelia! Is that you? I haven't seen you since you were courting that fellow from Lanshire. What was his name again? Carlton? Carlos?"

A look of annoyance passed over the sorceress's face as she folded her arms. "We don't speak his name around here. The only good that man ever did for me is sitting over there with her little boyfriend." She gestured toward the red-clad girl, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Mum!" Calista sighed and lowered her head into her hands. Whatever grudge her mother still held against her father, she wished she'd let it go at some point. Obviously, things hadn't worked out between them for whatever reason (she was always told that she was too young to know), but really… Enough was enough.

"Eh, why don't you have a seat, Nigel?" Roland suggested as he pointed next to an empty chair close to Baileywick's. "We saved you a chair near your brother. We're expecting at least one more, and we'll be ready to start."

"Oh, thank you, King Roland." The older silver-haired man did as he was asked and sighed happily as he leaned back in the chair. "Oh, these chairs are so comfortable."

"They're made from the sturdiest golden oak and the plushest velvet cushions you could ever hope for," Amber swooned happily as she also reclined a bit in her chair, her hand lazily clasping Desmond's. "They're sometimes even more comfortable than a bed, and that's saying something."

Not too long later, Violet entered, looking a bit ragged as she did so. Her hair was practically spilling out of her typical bun and bonnet, and her dress looked like it had seen a few spills already. Given that she was still outfitted in her maid outfit, it was clear that she hadn't had time to properly prepare for her new stewardess role. She smiled tiredly at the others, who had noticed her entry. "I am so sorry if I've kept you all waiting," she told them with a sigh. "There was a vase emergency upstairs that I had to handle before I could come here. Begging your pardon, Mr. Baileywick…"

Baileywick chuckled and shook his head. "You're fine, Violet. But I'm a bit worried now, considering how disheveled you look. I hope you're not wearing yourself too thin on your first day."

"She's been working here for years," James told Baileywick obliviously. "What do you mean 'her first day?'"

Cordelia laughed. "She's the new Royal Stewardess, Prince James. Baileywick has been planning on passing his position along to her for a while now."

Cedric gasped, frowning. "_Another_ thing no one told me." He glanced toward Sofia, who blinked.

"What? I didn't know either!"

"Then why does Cordelia know?"

"Because she's a snoop," Calista responded, smirking as her mother gaped at her. "It's true, Mum. You are."

"I do _not_ snoop."

The young teen lifted an eyebrow at her mother. "What color is my diary?"

"Red with a black trim and a silver—all right, so I tend to want to investigate things that draw my interest…" She shrugged. "And by the way, your diary is not the least bit interesting anyway. All you talk about are spells."

"A fine example you're setting for your daughter," Cedric remarked, rolling his eyes. He reached up and pulled Nana into his lap. "Even if Nana were able to keep her own diary (or write, for that matter), I'd never stoop to the level of snooping in her private affairs. That's not how you garner a child's trust, Cordelia."

Calista grinned. "Thanks, Uncle Ceddy."

Cordelia made a face and silently mocked her brother before sighing.

"Anyway," Sofia interjected, laughing incredulously at how completely off-topic they'd gotten. "Violet, we're so glad you're here! Would you like to sit down?"

"I would, Princess, but I'm afraid I'm not proper suited for that at the moment." She felt her face with the back of her hands and blushed modestly. "I'm all sweaty and rumpled. I wouldn't want to ruin the chairs."

"Don't worry! I'll help you." Sofia jumped up from her chair and moved over to Baileywick, whispering something to him. Seeing his smile of approval, she withdrew her wand from her dress robe and pointed it at Violet, who gasped in mild surprise. "_Ministra Habitu_!"

Sofia's magic poured over the former handmaiden. She was refreshed and renewed instantly. Her brown hair was loosened first and then woven into a braid that landed just against her left shoulder, a small violet band and blossom tied around the end. She now wore a calf-length violet dress with a black jacket (similar to Baileywick's) fastened closed with three gold buttons. The sleeves also portrayed the same color cufflinks to match the buttons. While the front of the jacket stopped at her waistline, the back fanned out halfway down her dress, the back of it similar to jacket tails on other suits. It was cinched in the back with darker detailing. On either side of the jacket were small pockets, a small gold pocket watch peeping out from the right pocket. From the top of her dress extended a collar, around which a violet bow was tied. Even the outline of the jacket produced violet details to match her dress. Her shoes had been replaced with practical yet polished black flats, and she wore natural-colored hosiery as well. The last detail was the violet and diamond necklace that Baileywick had given her several years ago for her birthday: it dangled around her neck, just beneath the bow at her collar.

Violet gasped in awe as she observed her new outfit. She spun around slowly once, amazed at the easy flow of her new work dress. She then beamed at the princess before her. "Princess Sofia, you are truly the kindest soul in the kingdom!" She then calmed herself, smiling sheepishly as the others laughed or smiled at her excitement. "I… I'm sorry. I forget, if I'm going to be like Mr. Baileywick, I could certainly try to be a bit more composed…"

"You don't have to be just like me, Violet," the former steward assured her, smiling fondly at her. "Just be yourself."

She clasped her hands together in appreciation. "Thank you, sir…"

Violet, as they knew, was now on a much tighter schedule than usual and could only stay for Baileywick's party for a little while, but she was able to eat with him and the others as well as share her retirement gift with him: a special and rare fountain pen passed down from her grandfather (which she admittedly had no use for). She'd had Baileywick's name engraved on the side so that it could forever be his to keep. While she felt that perhaps her gift was too meager, he seemed thrilled to receive it (even animatedly informing the others of how only twelve were ever created by Johan Whitson, the alleged 'Pen Master'). Dull as others might have found it, she was elated to see that he felt just the opposite.

After Violet left to return to work, the remaining group members finished eating and watched as Baileywick reluctantly opened his gifts. (Reluctantly, of course, because he wasn't really used to receiving so many things. Even during Wassailia, he typically kept receipt of gifts to a minimum. It was just a habit with him.) But he got plenty of nice things for his retirement: some handmade slippers from Miranda (who actually made them) and Roland (who "supervised"), a few games from James (which he insisted that they play at a later date), a warm pale blue robe sewn by Sofia and Amber, a few drawings from Corban and Nana, some books from Cordelia and Calista (and Angel, although he wasn't aware of his contribution), a spare wand and a noise-reducing spell from Cedric for when the castle became extra noisy at night during those rush-to-finish times that he was all too familiar with (which caused the normally stoic man to laugh), and several other things from the other workers in the castle. And then there was Nigel's gift…

Baileywick accepted the final box of his gifts, pulling the ribbon off the box and opening the lid. He blinked as he withdrew a simple piece of parchment with relatively bold handwriting. On it, there was a message. "_I'm moving in_." He frowned and turned the parchment over, only to see another message. "_No, I'm not joking. Nigel"_ The former steward gazed over at his brother, who was grinning a little too happily. "…Moving in?"

"Yes!" the other man laughed. "It's all settled. King Roland and I talked about this before you ever decided to retire. He agreed that helping you transition from such a structured and rigorous job to a more laidback and stress-free life will be difficult. So, in a way, I'm here to help make your new life fantastic. You know, pinch you if you start barking orders. Lock you in your room if you try to run and help the other workers when you've been told to take it easy. The usual." He snickered at the look of disapproval on his brother's face. "I'm only joking, Wicky. Calm down. I'm really just here to make things a bit easier for you. Plus, we're in our prime years now. If we're ever going to rekindle the brotherly bond and friendship we once had, it's better to start now. And King Roland and Queen Miranda kindly offered to let me stay here at the castle while we do just that."

"Permanently, Dad?" James asked with an interested look. "Nigel's pretty cool, so I wouldn't mind him staying for good."

"The more, the merrier," Roland acquiesced, smiling. "I sort of feel like our castle is now its own little village. I've enjoyed having everyone here too. I'm sure Nigel will be more than welcome, and he'll fit in well with everyone."

"We'll see," Cedric murmured to Sofia, who giggled.

"I, um…" Baileywick laughed softly before shrugging. It was already settled, and quite clearly, his brother was now given the opportunity to stick around for however long he wanted. Nigel was the only family he had left, after all, so it would be nice to have him there while he transitioned from worker to retiree. "I'm looking forward to it, Nigel."

Nigel grinned. "Good. Because I've got plans for us!"

Baileywick laughed nervously as he rubbed his arm. "Can't wait…"

...

The next two days, the brothers spent their time together, recounting the good old days and making new memories. They did indeed eat ice cream and gather a few apples as they walked and talked, and they definitely seemed to be enjoying each other's company again. They were finally able to be brothers once more.

But on day three, Baileywick noticed something…interesting. He'd seen little glimpses of what he was currently seeing that evening, but he'd originally paid those instances no mind. However, they were becoming more frequent and more obvious, and so his attention was more drawn toward them.

He noticed Cedric walking down the hall, and he quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him into a side vestibule, shushing him as he could tell the sorcerer was about to make some sort of snarky remark. "Hush."

"You can't just tell me 'hush' when you're the one who just dragged me in here." Cedric folded his arms as the older man shook his head before turning his attention back to the main hall. "What's going on?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about your sister recently?"

Cedric had to hold in a laugh as he leaned against the wall, smirking at the question. "This is Cordelia we're talking about, Baileywick. She's _always_ strange."

A sigh of exasperation escaped the former steward's mouth as he turned toward his fellow worker. "I mean out of the ordinary."

"What are you going on about, Baileywick? Just spit it out already." He yelped silently as the other man quickly pulled him forward to glance out the small opening. Seeing the older man pointing toward a window on the other side of the castle, Cedric gasped softly, his eyes widening. "Is that…Cordelia with Nigel?"

"Mm-hmm."

Cordelia and Nigel were standing near the window, each leaning against it and chatting quietly. Both wore comfortable expressions and even smiles on their faces as they talked. Their proximity wasn't very far apart at all. In fact, they were close enough to where Cordelia playfully patted Nigel on the shoulder as they laughed about one thing or another. That was one thing, but then the next thing was something else. She reached up and gently brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before smiling fondly at him and continuing to talk to him.

"Merlin's Mushrooms," Cedric muttered to himself, his dark eyes widening as he watched them. "Cordy and Nigel…?" He grimaced as Baileywick turned to him. "How awful!"

Baileywick frowned. "I don't think Nigel is _that_ bad…"

"I meant Cordelia!" He shook his head and folded his arms. "Your poor brother doesn't know what he's getting into if…whatever is happening with them…is…" He made a face. "And they're so incompatible."

"Do you think maybe we're jumping to conclusions a bit?" The former steward tapped his chin. "After all, those could have just been friendly gestures."

"Right, Baileywick." He pointed toward the other two as Nigel walked forward a bit, bracing his hand on the wall behind Cordelia as they continued chatting. "_That's_ just being friendly. If they kiss, I'm going to be sick."

"_That's_ mature."

"You're the one who dragged me into this hallway _just_ to point this out, so don't go accusing me of immaturity right now." He sighed, tugging at his bangs. "Well… What are we supposed to do then? They're adults. What happens if they _do_ get together, or worse… Get married?" He looked toward Baileywick with a horrified expression, noticing that the other man seemed to catch on to his train of thought. "We would be…_related_."

"…Let's see if we can do something about this." It wasn't like Baileywick to meddle in the lives of others. In fact, he'd often overheard conversations by accident yet never once acted on them. It wasn't his place. However, Nigel was his brother, and Cordelia was Cedric's sister, and this time it was personal. Plus, being related to Cedric—no matter how far they'd come in their still-budding friendship—was just _weird_. Without waiting for a response from the sorcerer, he set off toward the duo near the window.

"Wait for me!" Cedric scrambled to keep up.

Meanwhile, Cordelia smiled playfully toward Nigel as she nodded her head at their approaching brothers. "Looks like we have some guests."

"I wondered how long it would take," he teased, snickering as he retracted his arm and leaned against the window. "Wicky! Ceddy!"

Cedric balked at his nickname, which very few people were allowed to use. "Don't call me that."

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked innocently, smiling calmly at the two newcomers.

"We might ask you that, actually," Baileywick began, clearing his throat as he straightened his tie. "We couldn't help but noticing that…well, you two seem to be getting along rather well."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nigel retorted, shrugging. "Harmony amongst castle dwellers _should be_ a good thing."

"Yes, but…" The former steward gestured vaguely between the other two. "You two seemed to…have closer proximity than just…casual companions might."

"What exactly are you saying, Baileywick?" The sorceress lifted an eyebrow toward the nervous man.

Cedric sighed in exasperation as he noticed that Baileywick couldn't quite get his words out. In fact, he seemed to be…blushing? Baileywick didn't blush. He must have really felt awkward about confronting them. Therefore, he did it himself. "You two aren't courting, are you?" The way he asked it sounded more like a desperate need for confirmation of the situation, though he couldn't exactly take back his words now. He simply paused and waited for either one to speak.

Nigel smirked and snickered. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Let's see…" Cedric ticked off the incidents on his fingers. "Spending time—ample time—together _alone_, standing closely together, hands in each other's hair, your hand on the wall behind my sister's head as you practically closed in on her… I mean, good grief, Nigel, what else are we supposed to think?"

Cordelia laughed before winking at Nigel. "Are we courting now, Nigel? It seems friendly gestures and closeness are now taken as _romantic_."

"The nerve," Nigel snickered.

"I'm confused," Baileywick admitted, frowning. "_Are_ you together or not?"

The sorceress cackled as she held her arms over her stomach. "Of course not! We were just messing with you two." She smirked as she saw them gaping at her. "We saw you spying on us earlier, Baileywick, clearly thinking something was 'going on.' And then you dragged my brother into it and got him all riled up. So of _course_ we tried to fool you."

Nigel grinned. "Looks like it worked, too!"

"That's what you get for _snooping_."

Cedric scoffed. "Coming from the realm's biggest snooper, I doubt you have much room to talk, Cordy." He sighed. "So just to clarify, _nothing_ is going on with you two?"

"Not yet," Nigel joked, snickering as the sorcerer's head whipped in his direction. "I'm joking. We're just friends, Cedric. Besides, I've got my eye on a silver-haired vixen named Petunia Rose from another kingdom. And she's just as sweet and colorful as her name would suggest, though she does have a bit of fire in her too."

"And _I'm_ not interested in another 'romantic relationship,'" Cordelia admitted, placing her hands on her hips. "I learned my lesson the _first_ time."

"W-Well… All right then," Baileywick mumbled, feeling a bit foolish for allowing himself to jump to conclusions so quickly. "I apologize for my behavior. I was just a bit concerned about your seemingly growing relationship—at least in _that_ manner. Not that it matters, I suppose. You two can do whatever you want." He then chuckled, glancing toward the sorcerer. "Cedric just didn't really want to be my brother-in-law for whatever reason."

Cedric rolled his eyes. "That's enough weirdness for me today. I'll bid you all goodnight. Try to stay out of trouble." Shaking his head, he left.

"I think I'll head to bed too." Cordelia yawned before smiling and placing her hands on either brother's shoulder. "You two have a good night." She then playfully patted Baileywick's cheek. "Learned your lesson, did you?" She snickered before leaving.

Still a little uncertain, Baileywick looked toward his brother for clarification. "Nigel… Are you _sure_ nothing's going on with you and Cordelia? Again, I know it's really none of my business, but still…"

"Trust me, Wicky…" He laughed as he slung an arm over his younger brother's shoulders. "Cordelia's great. But I'm a one-woman kind of man, and I was serious about Petunia Rose. Perhaps one day I'll get my chance at wooing her. She may be 91, but when she dances in that slow and wobbly way, I'm like a moth drawn to a flame; and when her wrinkled skin is shining in the moonlight—"

"All right, all right, I believe you! Just…don't say anything else."

Nigel laughed. "I'm just kidding, Wicky. There is no Petunia Rose, and I'm not interested in courting Cordelia. We're just friends. You can relax. You are so easy to pester though." He grinned.

A disturbed look passed over the younger brother's face as he tried to expunge the previous mental image from his mind. "Ugh… I'm… I'm going to bed now. This conversation—this whole night, in fact—I'd rather not discuss again, if that's all right with you."

Nigel chuckled. "So be it. Tomorrow, are we still on for croquet with Prince James and Prince Desmond?"

"Yes, of course. Good night, Nigel." Baileywick turned and headed toward his own room as he heard his brother snicker again and do the same. He then smiled lightly, a sigh escaping him. Well, he knew one thing for sure. Life with Nigel in the castle was sure going to be interesting…

And maybe even fun.

The end


End file.
